


Dying Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School AU, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mute!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is the new student and he is intrigued by silent boy Phil Lester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I might be flooding the tags woops... Anyways, this was my second fic and people seemed to like it so I'm posting it here as well (Yay...?) It's not that good but yeah... Anyways, I hope you enjoy <333

"Ah, you decided to show up mister Howell?"

I rolled my eyes. I was still new here, but for some reason the teachers thought I had memorised the entire lay-out of the school. They hadn’t cut me any slack, and this was only my first week.

"Well, seeing as you can’t be bothered to be here in time, you get to sit next to our little fag - I mean Philip."

He pointed at a boy who looked like he had curled himself into a ball. I had heard about him. He was the outsider of the school, you know, the one who always sat alone, because he didn’t have any friends. I hadn’t seen him however, so I had to admit I was a bit curious, but terrified as well. I heard the whispers about how weird he was, and how he was gay and how he didn’t fit in.

I sighed. Well, I didn’t have anything to lose really. I began the walk of shame to the seat next to him. I heard a few guys whistle and all the girls were giggling. Needless to say, I was embarrassed as hell. But hey, as long as I was here, I might try to socialise a bit.

"So, you’re Philip right?"

His head shot up, but he put it down as fast as it came up. I had probably startled him, so I decided to try again.

"Hey Philip, will you talk to me? You seem like a pretty cool guy."

He cringed and whimpered. I wondered if I had done something wrong, I only talked to him.

"It’s useless, new guy," some guy behind me said. ‘He doesn’t talk. Probably because of his weirdness.’

He said it like it was some disease.

I huffed. Just because someone doesn’t talk and doesn’t behave how you would like him to, doesn’t mean they have a disease. Besides, Philip seemed like an intriguing person. I felt a gigantic pull between us, and I hadn’t even seen his face.

I turned away from the guy behind me, and focused on my notebook instead. There, in perfect cursive handwriting stood one little word. Phil. My eyes immediately snapped to him, and I caught the tiniest glimpse of blue.

I smiled. He had said something to me. Well, not really said, but you get my point. I sat with a smile on my face for the rest of the lesson. I had seen him glance at me sometimes. Putting his head up a little bit, but pushing it back down when I looked at him. And maybe it was a little bit adorable, but that’s nothing you should know.

 

* * *

 

**Thump**

**Crack**

**Bang**

"Are you really sure we shouldn’t check on the neighbours honey?" my dad asked. "There seems to be a lot of trouble there."

I was at dinner with my parents when these noises started again. This had been going on for the last three days, and it was the only sign of life we had gotten so far from our neighbours.

"I’m sure it’s nothing to worrisome," my mum replied. "For all we know our neighbours could be drug-dealing, homeless, good for nothing people who snuck into that house."

I really didn’t want this discussion again, so I set my brain on auto-pilot and let myself drift off into my thoughts. For some reason, all these thoughts were about Phil. I had seen him in the halls of school, and everyone avoided him like he carried some kind of disease. And unfortunately he always kept his head bowed down, so I still hadn’t seen his eyes. That kind of bothered me, for some reason.

**Bang**

**Slam**

**Ring**

We all jolted upright in our seats. Someone rung the bell after the door was slammed over at the neighbours.

"Daniel, honey, would you be so nice to open the door?"

I looked at my mum. She had gone completely pale, like she had seen a ghost. Oh sure, why not? Send your only son to the door when there could be a serial killer waiting outside. Great idea mom, thanks!

Trembling, I stood up from the chair, and walked as slowly to the door as possible, prolonging the inevitable. As quiet as possible, I reached up to look through the peephole. It was a little bit too high for me, so I had to stand on my toes to see through it. And when I did, I was glad my mom sent me to the door.

There, on our doorstep, with his head bowed down, stood the infamous Phil. What shocked me most wasn’t him though, but his appearance. He looked like he was about to pass out.

I quickly opened the door and I expected him to step inside, but he fell into my arms instead.

 

* * *

 

Is it creepy that I liked watching him sleep? I really hope it isn’t, because I did. Not really, but I noticed little things about him, like his abnormally pale skin, his ebony-coloured hair and the way he let out cute little snores when he was breathing.

That’s when I saw his eyelids were fluttering open and his breathing started to become less heavy, signalling to me that he was waking up. But somehow, I couldn’t bring myself to look away from him, because for some odd reason, Phil lying in my bed seemed right. My eyes drifted over his still sleeping form, starting at his feet with mismatching socks, and going over his long legs and his chest, to his face.

I was sitting there, petrified. Not even because he had seen me checking him out, but because his eyes were looking directly at me. They were as blue as the ocean, but as distant as the sky. I couldn’t look away from them. It was like they were penetrating me, like they were scanning my mind for some kind of evil. Not that I minded, I could easily stare into his eyes for hours. It felt like drowning in a pool.

Suddenly, Phil broke our eye contact and I saw his cheeks were bright red, in contrast to his pale skin. Well, it wasn’t pale anymore really. More a pattern of brown, red, blue and white spots. Then it dawned on me. Phil was abused by his parents. That’s why he didn’t talk. He was beaten at school and at home. It kind of made me feel sorry for him.

"Phil, are you alright? Do you want something to drink or eat?"

He quietly shook his head. Unfortunately, he still refused to talk. I had kind of imagined that his voice would be really deep and sexy.

"You know, it would be much easier if you actually talked to me."

Oh yeah Dan. That’s a good idea. Insult him while you’re at it too.

I instantly regretted my decision, because Phil whimpered like a kicked puppy and began to cry spontaneously. Anxious to make him feel good, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a bear hug. He looked up at me with ridiculously large eyes, like a deer in the headlights.

"I’m sorry Phil, I didn’t mean to hurt you. We can communicate through writing or pointing or nodding if you want to."

Then he looked at me with hope, tears still glistening in his eyes. He quickly grabbed a notebook and began scribbling something onto the paper. I liked watching him like that too, his tongue hanging out just the tiniest bit as he concentrated.

_Would you actually be my friend, like for real? Please don’t say the assholes at school made you do this or that you do this because you feel sorry for me._

That kind of hurt actually, but I understood. He probably hadn’t had a proper friend in years.

"Of course I do Phil! Please don’t hate me after I say this, but I do indeed feel sorry for you. But that’s not why I want to be friends, believe me."

That’s when he smiled, and I suddenly wanted to crack jokes, or tickle him, just to watch him smile. His blue eyes lit up and they had little twinkles in them, he looked like an adorable puppy now.

_You have to tell me everything about you. Every last detail. I want to get to know you too, and I want to be friends._

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I was certain that this would be the start of one beautiful friendship.

 

* * *

 

I spent the next few days getting to know everything there was about Phil. I found out that we were so much alike it was scary. We liked the same bands, same movies, same actors and the same TV-shows. But that’s not the only thing I found out about him. There were all these little things, like how he poked his tongue out when he giggled, how he always wore mismatched socks and skinny jeans, and how, if you looked close enough, you could see flecks of red shining through his hair dye.

I came to appreciate that, and I slowly started to feel myself falling in love with him.

‘Wow Dan, slow down,’ you might think, ‘are you gay or something?’ Well, not really. I’m what you call bisexual. I usually liked the girls more, but there was something about Phil that I couldn’t resist. I didn’t know what it was really, maybe everything. I didn’t get that anyone could think that he was less than perfect.

Speaking of anyone, I was hanging out with Phil in the breaks and halls, and I had gotten my fair share of insults too. Things like: 'Hey faggot, die in a hole and never come back.' And more classics like “You’re a freak of nature.” And 'You shouldn’t exist.'

But it was all worth it as long as I could spend time with the most amazing person in the world. In a few days, he had literally become the centre of my universe. I didn’t know how he had done it, and my parents certainly didn’t either. Needless to say, I was hopelessly in love with Philip Michael Lester.

 

* * *

 

I was surprised when Phil dragged me to my bedroom. He had opened up more, sure, but I was always the one to initiate talking or things like this. He said he wanted to show me something important, so I was excited. He closed the door and locked it. I raised my eyebrows at that action. What kind of important thing did he want to show me?

Then, while I was turning around to sit on the bed, I heard a shrill sound. Surprised, I turned around and saw Phil with his mouth open.

"Dan…" it came out gravelly and really soft, and I wondered if I heard it right, but Phil’s mouth was moving so it couldn’t have been something else. In a deep, sexy voice, like I imagined, he said, "Daniel James Howell, I am in love with you."

Perplexed because he had spoken and he said he loved me, I stood there with my mouth hanging open like a gaping fish, staring at him. He turned away, sobbing, and I realised he probably thought I had rejected him, so I did the only thing I could think of.

My tongue slit past his lips in his mouth, moving around lazily, sending electric sparks down my spine.

I was in love with Phil.

And he loved me back.

And if the universe would’ve exploded, I would’ve died happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on my [tumblr](http://ninchuser.tumblr.com)


End file.
